


i need a teacher

by kyoloren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Model Rey, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Single Dad Ben Solo, Smut, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoloren/pseuds/kyoloren
Summary: (based on a twitter prompt)Single dad and photographer Ben Solo sets up to take photos of fashion model Rey at her place and accidentally stumbles upon her massive dildo collection. Rey, forever sexually unsatisfied, decides that maybe she should try the real thing…
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 55
Kudos: 344





	i need a teacher

**Author's Note:**

> So _I_ made this prompt, wasn't gonna write it and then 5 hours later, I had written this whole thing. 😅 me in a nutshell.
> 
> Porn with a little plot and feelings in there.
> 
> The original post is [here (with NSFW pictures)](https://twitter.com/hunkbuster/status/1243244333597429763).
> 
> Lightly edited by me, hopefully there's nothing too glaringly obvious.

Ben Solo liked his job. He lived in a city, so he always had work: models, celebrities, even politician sometimes. He liked doing weddings, being surrounded by (mostly) happiness, and he sometimes covered bigger events in parks with a lot of chaos.

He had no real preferences, as long as he got paid. So when a model of medium-sized status asked him to take some fashion photos, he went through the whole process of vetting her, finding she was legit, getting his downpayment and then setting a date and time.

Her place, she said over email. It had nice lighting and she lived in a loft so there was a lot of space.

A week later, Ben had put all his stuff into his car and driven across the city. Obi was in pre-school until one-thirty and if it ran over, his tried and true babysitter was ready to pick him up. Everything was sorted.

He got there right on time and was metaphorically buzzed in; the door was propped open presumably for him. He knew who he was looking for since he’d looked at her pictures online, but when the door popped open to reveal Rey Johnson standing before him, half-done up in makeup, hair a mess, some kind of leather top strapped around her chest and wearing fuzzy pajama bottoms, he couldn’t hide his shock.

“Ben right?” Rey had said, her accent, also unexpected, meeting his ears. “Come on in. I’m just getting finished.”

She stepped back and let him in, not bothering to ask if he needed to help with the box in his hands. Her place _was_ large, with a huge open area by the windows where he was obviously supposed to set up.

“I’ve got some more stuff in the car to bring up. Take your time,” he’d said, slipping into his professional role. 

She nodded and disappeared and he went outside. He came up and down two more times before he started setting up. During that time, Rey had come out again, this time trailed by her stylist and makeup artist. Ben had looked them up too: Kaydel Connix and Rose Tico. He recognized their names but had never met them before now.

“It’s gonna be simple shots,” Kaydel said as they stood in the natural sun coming through the windows. Ben set up his computer, reflectors, and was just getting a feeling for the area.

“How much makeup should we be doing?” Rose asked as Rey flitted around, dragging a chair with her to sit and let Ben squint at her before telling her to move it again. Finally, he set up his camera, snapped a sample shot and was happy.

Rey and the others went back to the bedroom currently being used as a ‘trailer’. “Damn,” Rey said once she sat down in the chair.

“What?” Kaydel asked, going through the clothes on the hangers she’s brought with her.

“He’s hot.”

Rose laughed. “Sure, if you like that sort of thing.”

“What sort of thing?” Rey asked, slightly offended.

“Dunno…large bumbling man? And his hair is longer than yours.”

“It’s the twenty-first century, Rose.”

“And I rest my case. Besides, you’re perpetually horny, so you think anything with a dick is attractive.”

Rey gasped, almost causing Rose to poke her in the eye with eyeliner. “I do not. I have some standards.”

Kaydel, who had been ignoring them, came over with a pair of trousers. “I was gonna do a skirt, but let’s start with these.”

“Fine,” Rey said, brushing her hands over the soft blue material. “What do you think? The photographer. Is he hot?”

“I’m a lesbian,” Kaydel replied. “I try not to think about men. Ever.”

“Fair enough,” Rey sighed. Fifteen minutes later, she was wearing the blue trousers, wide legged until they cinched at the ankles, and they had to be kept up by a wide belt since the top ballooned out like a flower or something. Rey wasn’t totally into fashion, but she never looked bad in anything which made her a great model. 

“I’m gonna go check on our guy while you pick out accessories,” she said, once she was in heels. Black and sparkly.

oOo

While she was gone, Ben had set everything up, connected his camera to his computer so he could see live photos and then went in search for a bathroom. It should have been a simple, easy task. There were only a few doors in the open floor plan. All of them were closed. He ruled out the one he could hear the women talking behind and went to the next.

Any guess was good, so he pushed open the door.

Not a bathroom. A bedroom.

He should have just backed out and searched behind the next door, but he couldn’t help himself. He was practically frozen a step into the room, his eyes drawn to the, well, _enormous_ collection of dildos.

It was probably more sex toys than he’d ever seen in his entire life. And they were all in the same place. A six-square cube set of storage shelves was overflowing with them. All different colors and sizes, most of them penis shaped, some smooth, some realistic. Some were pretty enormous. Some were the vibrating kind and some were the floppy kind, suction cupped to the shelves. There had to be at least…fifteen? Thirty? He couldn’t count that fast.

“Ahem.”

He jumped, nearly twinging his neck with how fast his muscles tensed. He turned, mortified, and found Rey standing there. She tilted her head to the side, blinked at the collection and then turned her attention back to his face.

“So we’re almost ready,” she said, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

“Right. I was…”

“Getting lost in my bedroom? The bathroom’s the next door.” She barely moved aside to let him through the doorway and they brushed against each other. 

_Her_ bedroom. Ben gulped and disappeared into the bathroom. God why was he acting like he was thirteen? So, the pretty model was really, really into sex toys…so what? He splashed water on his face, counting backward from thirty—his brain unfortunately popping in with a new image of a dildo every time—and then stepped back out.

Rey, Rose and Kaydel were laughing softly by where he’d set everything up. “All set?” Rey asked, flashing him a huge grin.

“Uh…yes. Yeah. You’ve got a hundred shots, just let me know what exactly you need.” Ben went over to his camera, thankful to have something to busy himself with.

“We’ve got three outfits, maybe four, and we need portraits and full body,” Kaydel rattled off. Ben focused on the job, pushing aside any unprofessional thoughts.

“Sounds good,” he said, waving at Rey with his camera. “Whenever you’re ready.”

oOo

She looked nice, her short bob slightly waved and looking damp the whole time. Her freckles had been emphasized by Rose’s steady hand, and her lips were painted a nice maroon. And she _knew_ she could make anything look good.

She easily slipped into her role as model and Ben was really good at his job. She felt comfortable too, despite the fact that he’d ended up in her bedroom and found her ‘collection’. She was far too horny to be embarrassed about it, and seeing him flustered should have made her feel bad, but it just amused her.

The second outfit was a tighter top and long skirt that caught the light from the windows really nicely. The last outfit was an overly long white button down, with a huge collar and a big chunky belt to keep it on her and give it shape. Her feet were bare and she only wore one big ring on her finger.

Once they’d eaten up a few hours and had gotten down to one hundred photos, Ben set aside his camera and gave the cheesiest double-thumbs up to the three women. Rey found it adorable.

Kaydel and Rose both left to get food for the four of them, leaving Rey and Ben alone.

“Hopefully these will work for you,” Ben said, putting down his camera and leaning over his laptop.

“If you’re as good as your online portfolio, they should be fine,” Rey said, tiptoeing over to him. She leaned in close purposefully as he pulled up the photos on his computer.

“I took a few extra, just in case there were any truly terrible. I’ll go through them all and I can send you a gallery.”

“Thanks, Ben,” she smirked, eyes on the screen even as his eyes were drawn to her.

“You take photos of kids too?” she asked.

He frowned. “What?”

She waved at the screen, where thumbnails had loaded. At the top were a number of a little boy, brown hair, wearing a striped shirt and overalls.

“Oh. Uh…sorry. No, he’s mine.”

“Yours?”

“He’s four,” Ben supplied, clicking a button on the side of the program to show only the photos from today.

“He’s cute,” Rey said, chilling a little. Okay, so he had a kid. Which probably meant he had a wife to go along with it. She didn’t see a ring on his hand but that didn’t mean anything. Maybe it was just a girlfriend? She cooled off her pushy flirting.

Ben swiped through the photos and opened a few from each outfit.

“Wow.” Rey didn’t hate looking at photos of herself, but usually after a dozen she was sick of it. “These are really good. Definitely worth the money.”

“Thanks. You’re a natural.”

“I mean I have been modeling for a few years but…thanks.” She flashed him a grin and they kept flipping through. There were a few photos of Rey mid-pose, with her nose crinkled up in a smile or a more natural set to her body. She liked all of them, even if she couldn’t use them for promotion. (Ben liked those a lot too, he’d find, when he spent the next few days tweaking the coloring in the photos.)

By the time they were done, Rose and Kaydel had reappeared with four take out boxes and they settled around the dining room table to eat some lunch. Ben gladly brought his computer over so Kaydel and Rose could flip through and rope Rey into it so he didn’t have to say much of anything.

He’d only eaten half his food when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket, the small thing dwarfed in his hand. 

_Am I picking up Obi?_

Ben typed out a response. _Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. I’ll be back around 2:30. And my parents will be coming in at 4 if I’m late._

_Sounds good_ , came the response.

“Something wrong?” Rey asked, eyes on him. 

“Nope,” Ben replied, ears getting fucking pink from a blush since his brain had slipped out of the professional mood. He was a grown-ass man, dammit. “I’ll just have to get going soon.”

“Oh sure,” she waved a hand.

“These are really great, Ben,” Rose said with a kind smile.

“That’s what you pay me for.” Ben cracked a smile and finished off his lunch. Rose and Kaydel had disappeared by the time Ben had gotten everything he’d brought into their boxes. Rey was sitting on the top of the dining room table, still wearing just a shirt and belt.

“I’d offer to help but I’d probably break something,” she said when he spotted her.

“Oh, no, it’s all right,” he said, making sure he didn’t forget anything.

“I know you want to ask.”

He blinked, glancing over at her. “Ask?”

“About my room.”

Ben blushed again. “Nope. I should apologize, actually. I shouldn’t have just burst into your space like that.”

_Burst_. Rey smirked. “Okay. Well, thanks for the photos.”

“Yep. I’ll get back to you in a few days with all of them.”

“Sounds good.” She helped him with the door and watched him disappear down the stairs, leaving the door cracked.

She was gone when he returned to get the next box and he met Kaydel and Rose on the stairs on his way up for the last of them. He stooped down to grab the last and then paused. He could have sworn he heard _something_.

Oh fuck. Nope. He was not going to be a creep to a client. No matter if he was certain he’d heard a moan, muffled by a closed door. Ben grabbed the last box and pulled the outer door fully shut on his way out.

Rey really hadn’t expected him to swoop in and find her, naked with hands around a sleek Rabbit, thinking about _him_. But she certainly fantasized about it, moaning and panting herself to an orgasm.

She was almost disappointed after, even as her body tingled with pleasure. 

oOo

“He’s single,” Rose said the next day when Rey settled into the stool opposite her at their favorite coffee shop.

Rey, having just woken up an hour before, blinked blearily at her friend. “What?”

“Ben Solo, the photographer. Didn’t you google him?”

“No. You’re the one who found him and I trust you so I just sent him an email. I didn’t even know what he looked like.” Rey slid her hands around her latte and sighed at the warmth.

Rose gaped at Rey. “Wow, that’s so unlike you.”

“I’ve been distracted,” Rey said. And she had. She’d learned just last week that her foster dad, her abusive, intolerable shit of a foster dad, had died. She was having mixed feelings about it, especially a whole ocean away.

“Okay fine. But he’s _single_.”

Rey shook her head. “How do you know for sure?”

“I internet stalked him, okay. It’s common practice.” Rose turned her phone to Rey. “Look, he has a kid.”

“I know, I saw some photos. Cute,” Rey added softly, as Rose showed her his instagram page. Not his professional one, but his personal one. “How did you find this? It’s got to be private.”

“I maybe made a fake page just to check. I’ll delete it, I swear,” Rose said. “It doesn’t say it on here, but I went and found his private facebook account, and I looked through a few posts and somewhere…” She scrolled through her phone. “Damn, I thought I screenshotted it but somewhere it says he’s a ‘single dad’.”

“Huh.” Rey wasn’t sure what to do with this information.

“Just huh? Who are you and what have you done with my horndog best friend?”

Rey snorted. “I’m right here. And not gonna lie, I definitely got off thinking about him yesterday after he left.”

“I am aware. I heard you get started,” Rose rolled her eyes. “Honestly Rey, I think he may have come back up while you were…”

“That was kind of the point. I’m getting so…god, so numb to everything I’m doing. I needed a little thrill.”

“Did it work?”

“Yes. But it still…”

“I know what you need.” Rose put her hand across the table and Rey, after a moment’s pause, took her hand. Rose looked Rey directly in the eyes. “You need to be fucked by something that’s not plastic.”

Rey slumped forward. “I really do.”

“Well…” Rose waved her phone in Rey’s face. “What about a hot photographer?”

“Wouldn’t that be like…a breach of professional protocol or something?”

“Maybe. You’re right. Wait until he gives you the photos back.”

“Okay.”

“Shit…really?”

Rey let go of Rose’s hand. “This was your idea!”

“I know, I was just not expecting you to go into it. You’ve never said yes to any of the guys I’ve tried to set you up with before.”

Rey wrinkled her nose. “I just…I’m picky.”

“Oh I know. I distinctly remember spending three hours in The Cherry Club store while you tried to find the perfect girthy di—“

Rey scrambled across the table and smothered Rose’s words with her hand as another customer walked by to use the restroom.

Rose licked Rey’s palm and Rey stuck her tongue out at her friend. “Look, when you’re my age and haven’t been kissed and have tried ever…shape and size you can handle, it’s hard to get something that feels new.”

“Like a nice, big, warm, human…” Rose trailed off and Rey rolled her eyes.

“Yes. Thank you for your unending support.” Rey lifted her cooled latte to her mouth.

“What’re friends for?”

oOo

It was late. Well, late for Ben, when his phone rang. At eight pm, Obi should have been asleep, but he was having a hard time settling down. Ben left the bedroom—painted light blue with clouds on the ceiling of course—and answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

“Hello?” His voice was a little short.

“Um…bad time?”

He knew that voice. He didn’t know many people from the UK despite his profession. “Rey?”

“Yep.”

“Is this about your gallery. I’m almost done with it, I promise. I’ve just had my parents here for a few days.”

“It’s not for the gallery. Your contract said it could be four to seven days and it’s only been four. I’m not hounding you.”

“Great.” He sighed, pausing in the hallway. “Wait, then why are you calling?”

She didn’t answer right away and he brought the phone away from his ear to make sure it hadn’t disconnected.

“Ben?” she finally said.

“Yes?”

“I…do you think I’m pretty?”

He stood there, hand on his hip, flummoxed. “Um…”

“I mean in a non-professional way.”

Ben’s stomach flipped. He dick twitched in his pants. Fuck. He glanced over his shoulder and heard his parents collectively reading Obi his favorite story about the train. “Rey, this really isn’t…”

“I want you.”

Ben started walking across the house to his room for a smidge of privacy. “Exactly um…exactly how do you want me?”

“Sexually.”

He gulped, actually _gulped_ , as he stepped into his bedroom, the door softly closing behind him. He did a mental check-list in his head of things he should or shouldn’t do or say and the reasons behind it.

She was twenty-four; had said so on her model site, so he didn’t have to worry about legalities.

She was obscenely gorgeous, even a blind person could see it.

She _wanted_ him.

He couldn’t get the image of her _collection_ out of his head though. She was probably into kinkier shit than he was. Not that he couldn’t be tempted but he was still…Zorii had always called him _Gentle Ben_.

“Ben, you still there?”

He blinked himself back into the present. “Yeah. I’m…”

“I know it’s kind of sudden but I thought why not.”

“Why not?”

“Can I be straight with you?”

He was so confused, he hoped she would be. “Yes.”

“You…you were adorable. I mean you found my bedroom stash and pretended not even to be interested when I asked you about it. Which is unusual for most guys.”

His heart hammered in his chest.

“And you’re very attractive. I mean, your arms…woof. And your face is almost as nice as mine.” He could hear her grin through the phone. “And I definitely used one of my toys on me when you were leaving. And I was thinking about you, the whole time.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose, his dick getting harder in his pants. “I uh…I thought I heard something.”

“That was me. And it was nice but not as nice as I imagine having you actually fuck me.”

Ben had to steady himself on the edge of his dresser. He was keenly aware of the shortage of space between him and his family. “You’re gorgeous,” he said, because it was all he could think of. “I’m not the type of person to…to…”

“I’ve never had someone fuck me before,” Rey said, breathy into the receiver. “I’m a virgin.”

Ben’s hand gripped the edge, knuckles white. “Oh?”

“Yes. All that’s been inside of me is plastic. And I was thinking…you might be a good teacher.”

“You think?”

“Yes. I mean, obviously you’ve had sex before, since you have a kid.”

Ben laughed a little, finally founding his voice. “Wow, a real Sherlock Holmes you are.”

“I don’t want just anyone to be my first, Ben,” she said, voice lowering. “I want it to be you. Can you do that, for me?”

“Rey, I…”

“I need a teacher.”

Ben fisted his hand and put his fist to his forehead. “My parents are in town…”

“I want you so much.” She layered in a soft moan.

“I can be there,” Ben said quickly.

“Right now? Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting for you.”

Ben held onto the phone even after the beep signaled she’d hung up. He didn’t know what he was doing, but he was doing it, good choices be damned. He spent five minutes going through his accounting numbers to simmer down his dick and then walked back through his house.

Leia and Han were just quietly leaving Obi’s room when he got into the hall. Han put his finger to his lips and the three adults moved quietly into the living room.

“Finally,” Leia said, sitting down on the couch. “He’s almost as bad as you, Benji.”

Ben chuckled. “Sorry. He gets it from somewhere. Look, I know it’s late notice but I’ve got to run and do something. Do you mind staying here and just keeping out an ear for Obi?”

“Is it a work thing?” Han asked.

“Yes,” Ben easily lied. He couldn’t rightly tell his parents he was about to go fuck a virgin fashion model and he couldn’t extend the lie in the other direction and say he was going on a date because then they’d pry. “I should be home, but it may be late.”

Leia and Han shared a look and Han sat down on the couch next to Leia. “Sure thing, son. I wouldn’t dream of leaving the house after seven anyway. I’m an old man now.” He propped up his feet on the coffee table.

Ben laughed and got his shoes on, pausing at his son’s door. He wanted to say goodbye, but he also didn’t want to wake Obi up after it took so long to get him down. 

He just paused by the door, putting his forehead and hand against the wood before he grabbed his jacket and headed out into the crisp night air.

oOo

_It’s happening_ , Rey had texted Rose when Ben shot her a text that he was almost at her place. 

Rose had responded with the screaming emoji about ten zillion times. 

Rey laughed as she paced around her apartment. She hadn’t thought that she would be _nervous_ , but she was a little. She didn’t know what to wear: real clothes, or sexy stuff? So she did both, wearing cheeky lace panties and a matching bra and throwing on a dark blue dress over it. A little fancy for just hanging around the house, but it would suit her purposes well. 

She had to drink a glass of wine to calm herself. She’d never let Rose’s hookups get far because she was…she was a private person. She didn’t trust anyone unless they’d earned it and most guys were trash and didn’t get that far. Everything about her was virgin to the touch of another person.

And hence the nerves.

It was so easy to watch porn and think how everything was so easy, but in real life, it wasn’t. They called it an _intimate_ act for a reason, letting another person in; literally and also figuratively sometimes.

Not that Rey had _feelings_ for Ben. 

She didn’t, even though she got baby butterflies when she searched through the screenshots of his personal page that Rose had found. He looked so happy with his kid and his friends. And she wanted to _know_ him. Ugh.

Glued to her phone, Rey let out a sigh and said “Fuck it” and requested to follow his private insta. Probably a mistake, but he could deny it if things went to shit tonight.

A second later, another text popped up on her screen. 

_I’m here_.

Rey went over to the door and buzzed him in because she hadn’t propped open the downstairs door for him this time. She put down her phone and tried to air out her sweaty palms as she waited for him.

At the light knock on her door, she waited a few seconds before she pulled it open. And there he stood, looking a little flustered, hair big and full around his face, wearing a blue t-shirt and jeans.

“Hi,” she said, letting him inside.

“Hey,” Ben replied, walking in. She closed the door and turned around to see him still looking a little flustered. “Now that I’m here, I feel like this could be a bad idea.”

She wasn’t hurt. “It’s a great idea,” Rey grinned to hide her nerves. Him being here, right in front of him, helped them go away. Now she could focus on _why_ he was here. “I meant everything I said over the phone."

“You need a teacher,” he repeated and it sounded deliciously sexy coming from him.

She relaxed, walking slowly toward him. “Yes.”

“You’ve really never done this before?”

Rey shook her head. “I’ve never even been kissed.” She hoped, _prayed_ that wouldn’t turn him off even more. She wanted to add that she’d be good in bed. She _knew_ she would. She’d given enough fake blowjobs to her dildos to know how make her mouth do what she wanted.

He breathed out and ran a hand through his hair. “Shit.”

“Can I trust you, Ben?” She moved closer, testing the waters, reaching out with a hand. She gently slid it against his t-shirt.

He was debating with himself. She could tell, could see him working through his thoughts. She didn’t want to force him, but god how she wanted him. Even more so with him here in her space again.

“As long as you’re okay with this,” she added, voice serious.

“I haven’t done this in a while,” he confessed. She could have asked, but she felt like it may ruin the mood. “We should…set some rules.”

“Okay.”

“You…I’ll tell you what to do, if you need me to. But you can do what you like. We have to both be okay with it though.”

She nodded. 

“Do you have any uh…kinks or…I should know about?” He was blushing, but she kind of prided herself for choosing someone who was taking this seriously.

“I don’t know. I’ve never done this before. I like…big things. And fingering is good. Hard but not rough.” She was mentally going through what she thought she may like, regarding the porn she’d watched as a baseline. “Don’t be mean to me.”

“I don’t have a mean bone in my body,” Ben chuckled out.

She smiled too. “I would probably like it if you talked a lot.”

“Talk?”

“Yeah. Besides telling me what to do. You can call me pet names and ask me things. But not like in a roleplay way.”

“Okay.” He paused. “Is this weird?”

“Yes, but I’m glad you’re taking this seriously. And I’m glad my sex toy collection did not scare you away.” She grinned.

Ben stepped forward and put his hands delicately on her hips. Rey stopped breathing for a second. “To be completely honest,” he started, and she looked up at him with big, wide eyes, “I thought about it. I mean, you and them, in your bed. Hated myself for thinking it, for touching myself thinking about it, but now it doesn’t seem so bad.”

She grinned. “It’s not bad at all. It’s hot that you were thinking about me.” She stepped closer, closing the middle-school dance gap between them. She pressed her hips right to his and felt him already growing hard in his pants. “Can I kiss you now?”

Ben nodded and Rey pushed herself to her toes, tilting her head just in time not to squish their noses together and pressed her lips to his. Her whole body sang with the new sensation, slight and soft as it was. He had very nice lips. 

She almost started listing off firsts, but then realized that may ruin things and just opened her eyes and smiled at him instead.

He smiled too, just a quirk of his lips, before his hand circled around her neck—his skin was soft but still rougher than hers, gliding across her throat and under her ear and sending electricity through her veins—and he leaned in to kiss her properly. 

Rey was very good at following. She mimicked him and _melted_ , sliding her arms up his back to grip so she didn’t fall to the floor. She gasped a little when he slid his tongue past her lips and tasted her. She liked it, digging her nails into his back. She was a little too enthusiastic and stumbled them back against a wall, Ben’s back hitting it hard.

“Sorry,” she mumbled against his lips.

“It’s okay,” he said in return, taking her head in both his hands and tilting it, moving his kisses from her lips to her jaw. Every new inch of skin he kissed was sensitive, untouched. She let out a moan, head tilted back as he kissed down her neck, pausing to suck against her skin. He pulled her closer and she ground her hips against his, feeling his erection against her.

His name slipped out of her lips when he kissed her fluttering pulse, her breath warm and the sound heavenly. His body shuddered in anticipation. 

Abruptly, Ben grabbed her by the hips and spun her around, pinning her to the wall instead. “Hands,” he said, and she frowned but raised them. _God_ , he could take both her wrists in his single hand. He pulled her arms above her head and pushed his knee between her legs.

“Oh,” was all she could manage to think and say before he was kissing her again, pushing her back against the wall with one hip, sliding his hand up her side. She gripped his shirt and wanted it _off_ but was distracted by his hand finding her breast through her dress. She gasped into his mouth and wriggled, her thighs clenching around his leg as he palmed her tit with a skilled hand.

“God damn,” she finally panted out when he broke off the kiss to let them both breathe.

“What do you want?” Ben asked, moving his hand to her hip and pushing her down just a bit on his leg. “I can just…fuck you if you want me to.”

Rey shook her head. “I want everything. Make it last. _Please_.”

“First lesson,” he said, his lips hovering over hers. Rey found it really hot. “Foreplay is very important.”

“You sound like a cosmo magazine,” she snickered. Ben relaxed, maybe even let out a breathy laugh himself. “I often take very large phallic objects inside of me. I know about foreplay.”

“Hmmm…I suppose you would.” He brought his second hand to her face, holding her jaw and kissing her again, hot and open and needy. Rey’s hands fisted in his grip and she wriggled in protest. She was already wet, so wet, her body reacting to another person’s heat instantly. It was different from when she was alone, a kind of full-body awareness that watching a bit of porn and using a little vibration couldn’t mimic.

Almost as abruptly as he’d started kissing her, he stopped, letting go of her hands and bending his knees just a little. Rey’s hands found stability on his shoulders when he lifted her. She let out a small surprised sound but wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands pushed her dress up. She held herself close to him, kissing him, back still to the wall. The seam of his jeans hit her clit through her panties and she gasped.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, concerned.

Rey nodded. “Yes. Bed, please?”

“I have other ideas.”

She whined but he walked through her place and headed toward the heavy dining room table, setting her down on the edge. “I’m so wet,” she said, as matter of factly as she could, “and I can take anything. I know, I’ve had practice.”

Ben smirked, actually smirked. God, he was so attractive. She dug her hands in his hair. “Sure, but I’m going to make you come so hard without my dick anywhere near you.”

She shivered. He was _really_ getting into this. “I want to get out of this dress,” she tried another tactic. 

He ran his hands up her bare arms and found the zipper behind her, leaning close and kissing her temple as he zipped it down. It fell from her arms, leaving her in just her bra, the dress scrunched up around her hips. Ben pulled it off over her head, leaving her nearly naked in her kitchen.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re really fucking beautiful,” he said, taking his time looking at her. She blushed, and then chided herself for it. She got photos of her taken professionally! She’d wore just as little in front of the camera before. But there was something…different here.

The context, she supposed. 

“And really fucking horny,” she responded, wanting to keep this as educational as ever. She didn’t want to find herself catching feelings because he was nice to her. She pulled him in for a kiss, hands gripping his neck. He obliged, sliding his tongue into her mouth and pulling a moan from the back of her throat.

She arched her back and his hand slid into her bra. Her body jerked involuntarily when he brushed his fingers over a pert nipple. She hooked her legs around his waist again and pulled him closer. He kissed her and played with her breasts through and around her bra before she couldn’t stand it and she reached behind her to unhook it and tossed it aside.

“ _Please_.” She didn’t know what she was begging for, but she wanted whatever he had to give. His smile pressed against her cheek before he kissed down her neck, slowly, languid, teasing her, until he got to her breasts. His hand played with one, massaging, pinching and rolling between his fingertips and he kissed the other with his perfectly plush lips. Rey had to balance herself against the table, arms behind her, as jolts of pleasure ran through her to build at her center. “Fucking hell, _Ben_.”

His tongue swirled around her nipple. “You like that, baby?” His voice had gotten unbelievably low and rough.

Rey nodded, biting down on her lower lip. “Yes.”

He straightened up a bit, sliding one hand behind her head, their eyes meeting. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want…you.” She squirmed as she felt his hand sliding down her belly. “I want you to touch me, Ben.”

“Where? Tell me.”

Her eyes fluttered when his fingers brushed the edge of her panties. “Oh…I want you fuck me with your fingers. I want you inside of me.”

He kissed her cheek and the corner of her mouth and then her lips until she was breathless. His fingers slid over her panties to the soaked fabric between her thighs.

“Shit Rey,” he muttered. “You _are_ so fucking wet.”

“I told you,” she breathed out with a little smug smile. 

He swiped a finger over the fabric and she moaned as he pressed and moved his fingertips in circles. “Are you sure you can take me?”

Rey, heart beating in every inch of her, nodded. “Yes. Oh yes. I’m so ready.”

“Are you?” He removed his hand and she whined. “Open your mouth.”

Rey’s eyes widened a little but she parted her lips. He gently put a finger between her lips; she could vaguely taste herself on it and her tongue curled around instinctively. He added in a second and she grinned around them, swirling her tongue. This was something she could do. His hand on her lower back, his fingertips digging into her, it was all giving her a heightened sense of enjoyment. She bobbed her head a little and flickered her eyes up to his, reaching forward and finding his hard erection. 

Ben closed his eyes for a second, hooking his fingers in her mouth before he pulled them out, grabbed her jaw and kissed her again, roughly. She squeezed his cock through his hands and he slid his hand into her panties, pushing a dry finger into her without warning. She gasped and bit down on his bottom lip.

One of his fingers was bigger than the size of her smallest vibrator. She thought she wouldn’t like it, that it would be too small and she wouldn’t be able to feel it after years of fucking herself with girthy dildos. But she was so wrong.

He was a real, live person, and it was so different, so _good_ , compared to an inanimate object.

Curses left her in a wave and she arched her back as he pulled her closer to the edge of the table and slid another of his fingers in. She clenched around him and he spread and twisted his fingers.

“Fuck, oh fuck,” she exclaimed, hands still keeping up even as her elbows started to shake. Ben grabbed the back of her neck and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Tell me,” he said, his fingers working inside of her, his palm bumping over her clit every time he slid his fingers in and out, cupping her with his whole hand.

“Fuck…so good…” She bit down on her lower lip and moaned. “You’re so good. Your hands…fuck— _please_.”

“You’re a good girl,” Ben murmured, letting go of her head and using his free hand to push against her clit. She cried out and he thrust his fingers inside of her, stretching out the fabric of her panties. He moved his thumb over her clit in circles and side to side, intermixing and making her pant and moan. “You’ll come for me, won’t you?”

“Fu…fuck,” Rey gasped, feeling everything inside of her tense, the pressure building and building. “I will…I’m so close…”

“I want you to scream, Rey,” Ben told her.

Rey forgot she had neighbors. He swirled his thumb around her clit and she let out a yell, close to a sob as she came, contracting around his thrusting fingers, her whole body shaking, her legs snapping tight around his waist. He thrust through her orgasm until she’d fallen to whimpers and her arms nearly gave way.

He slid an arm around her and caught her as she blinked away the white lights in her eyes and dug her hands into his shoulders. 

“Holy shit,” she finally breathed out. “I’ve…fucking hell I’ve never felt like that before. I’ve never come like that…” She gathered his face in her hands and kissed him like he was the air she needed to breath. He responded in turn.

She was so out of breath that she couldn’t last long before breaking away, hands still on his face. “Fuck, Ben.” She grinned.

He smiled right back. “Told you.”

“Noted.” She kissed him again, short and sweet. “I feel like I’m getting everything out of this. Can I at least give you a blowjob?”

“Not if you want me to fuck you, too,” he said, brushing hair away from her face. “Next time.”

_Next time_. Said so casually, as if this wasn’t just an experiment. That they could _keep doing this_. Rey tried not to frown, to smooth her face and smother her thoughts by kissing him.

They kissed and kissed and she kissed his neck this time, tasting the salt on his skin, his scent masculine and fresh, driving her absolutely crazy.

“Lesson two,” she breathed against his skin. “Please. Give me lesson two.”

“Patience,” Ben said, stroking her hair and then smirking. “Okay, that’s not really necessary. Let’s move somewhere more comfortable.”

Rey got onto shaky legs and grabbed his hand, walking backward toward his room. Her collection still sat where it had before, but at least he was prepared for it to be there. And she ignored it because she had a real, live, human in front of her.

Still standing, Ben pulled her closer and kissed her, long and slow, grabbing her ass in his hands and grinding against her. Rey gripped his shirt, kissing and moaning, before she couldn’t stand it.

“Shirt off,” she said, breaking off from the kiss. “I’m instating a new rule that we both have to be totally naked.”

“Okay,” Ben agreed. He tugged his shirt over his head and Rey undid his button and zipper. He stepped back to get out of his pants, leaving him fully naked in front of her. 

Rey had never actually seen a penis in real life before. And she could already tell that no silicone phallic object could ever compete. Her body had a literal _physical and psychological_ reaction to seeing his cock. Thick and long, she was already imagining be filled by him.

Ben moved to her and put his hands on her hips, his erection bumping against her warm stomach. He slid his fingers under her panties and pulled them down, leaving her exposed.

He let out a heavy breath, just taking her in. Rey let him look, for a little while at least, before she needed him again.

Skin against skin…it was so new, and she was nearly overwhelmed by it. He was soft and hard in all the right ways. His throbbing cock was between their stomachs as she kissed him on her tiptoes. She couldn’t help herself, stepping back a little, wrapping her hand around the shaft. Ben moaned into their kiss and she hooked her arm around his neck, gently moving her hand along him, pausing to run her thumb around the edge of the tip. He shuddered and gripped her hips. She stroked faster and he leaned into her.

But then he stopped, putting his hand over hers and pulling it away.

“You want me to last?”

She nodded, eyes on his eyes. “Yes. I’m very hard to please,” she said, voice barely above a whisper. “I need you to fuck me, hard.” She ran her hand down his face.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Ben murmured. “See how much of me you can take. Fill you all the fucking way.”

“Yes,” she nodded and pressed against him. “Please.”

He gripped her hips and pushed her away. Her lips were red, her neck had markings, her cunt was wet, nearly dripping, _ready_. “How do you usually fuck yourself?”

“On my back. I can’t really do any other ang _les_!” The last part of the word rose as he pushed her toward the bed, ready and waiting for them. She crawled onto it instinctively. “I know most people say missionary for the first time but I’ve literally been fucking myself with toys for like six years. I can take it.”

Ben cupped her chin in his hand. “I bet you can,” he said, before kissing her, tasting her with his tongue and then letting her go. “Do you have some condoms?”

Rey did. “Yes…but I don’t want that. I’ve got an IUD and I want this to feel as real as I can make it.”

“Are you sure?” His eyes…she couldn’t really look at them for too long because that didn’t just make it _feel_ real, it made it _real_ , full stop.

“Yes.” She turned her attention to his cock instead, touching with her soft hands to distract him and herself. 

Ben growled deep in his chest. “Get on your stomach.” Rey raised her eyebrows but did as she was told, arms tucking around a pillow, which he promptly grabbed out of her grip. “Lift,” he instructed, patting her ass. She lifted her hips and he shoved the pillow beneath them. She moved it to a more comfortable place and then laid her hands on the bed near her head.

So this was _really_ happening. Her breath hitched as he reached between her legs and swiped a fingertip through her slick folds. “Please, Ben,” she begged. “I need you. I need you to fill me up and make me feel so fucking good.”

He teased at her entrance with a finger before he loomed over her, kissing up her back, one hand fisted and propping himself up on the mattress. His other slid down her back, to her hips, pausing there and then down between her legs. Her legs parted just a tiny bit and he grasped his cock, pushing against her entrance.

Rey’s hands fisted into the covers as he slid inside of her. She’d been so right, she could take him. She whimpered and sighed and he moaned into her ear as he pushed down on her lower back and pushed almost fully inside of her. 

Fuck, he felt so fucking good. Nothing could have fully prepared her for it. She never wanted to fuck with a toy ever again. 

“ _Fuck Ben_ ,” she moaned out as he settled in further, stretching her completely.

“That’s it,” he panted, “take all of me like the good fucking girl you are.”

“I am,” she said, and her words almost sounded choked. “I’m so good.”

Ben slid out halfway and pushed back in and their moans filled the air. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t breathe,” he said, kissing what he could: her shoulders, her neck.

Rey curled her toes, gripping the mattress. “I want to come so hard with you inside of me,” she gasped out as he settled back, grabbing her hips and thrusting, long, hard thrusts.

She couldn’t help but cry out with each. He brought her hips to him, pushing her full with every stroke. It almost hurt, but she wanted more, all of it, _always_.

“Ben,” she gasped out. “Ben you’re so big.”

“You’re so tight around my cock. Fucking hell.” He growled again.

“So deep,” Rey moaned, eyes fluttering shut. “Don’t stop.”

He didn’t, wouldn’t dream of it. He leaned over her, hands digging into the mattress near her. She snaked one hand around his wrist as he thrust deeper into her. She cried out, loud and whimpering, as he told her how good she was, how he wanted to fuck her, how good she was _learning_.

At the last one, she gasped, her body jolting.

“Go on,” he coaxed. “Touch yourself. Rub your clit and come all over me.”

Rey wriggled her arm under her body and through her slick to her clit, barely finding a good angle, but she didn’t need much. She rubbed a bit and he thrust, deep, _so deep_ , and she came like a rolling wave in the ocean. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , I’m—!” Her words melted into another scream, barely smothered by her mouth turned into the mattress. 

“God damn,” Ben muttered, hands on her lower back, pushing her down as he felt her clench around him, pulsing and quivering. “Fuck, Rey.”

She panted, shaking. “I—I—I can’t—“

Ben pushed himself fully inside of her and pulled on her hips. “I’m gonna keep going.”

She already felt like she had her lesson, but fuck it if she was going to say no to more fucking. She was greedy and she knew it. “Yes, Ben, please.”

“Come here.” His words were soft and he guided her toward the edge of the bed. She caught a glimpse of his cock, rock hard and slick with her cum. She thought she couldn’t get any fucking wetter but the sight made her nearly gush. 

He twisted her back around, onto her knees and hands. She desperately wanted to kiss him again, but told herself that this was _better_. Kissing made it too personal. And this was just supposed to be a one time thing, right?

_Next time_ , fluttered around her head but she batted it away as he pushed her legs apart a bit more.

Ben leaned over her, circling a hand around her, one hand finding a breast, a waiting nipple, sensitive to his touch, his cock sliding between her legs. “I’m gonna stretch you as far as you can go,” he murmured, kissing her neck, under her ear. “Do you think you can handle that, Rey?”

She bit her bottom lip. “Yes. I’m so needy. I want you so bad.”

He smiled against her skin. She could tell it was a smile and not a smirk and somehow it made her feel more comfortable. She liked all of this. She liked feeling the heat of another body with her. She liked the weight of him on top of her, the mixture of his hands grabbing and his dick pounding into her. Everything she couldn’t do and have on her own.

His hand splayed across her lower back and he felt her slick entrance with his fingers again, swirling around her clit, so used and swollen that it jolted her straight away. He leaned down and kissed her back and then he pushed his cock inside of her.

“Oh,” she moaned out. The angle was surprisingly different from laying down. And fuck it if she actually did feel fully stretched out. “Fuck, your cock feels so good inside me.”

“I love how much you can take, baby,” he said, pulling out and thrusting again. Rey felt it so deep inside of her, she gasped and curled her hands into the mattress.

“I love it too,” she murmured, barley audible as he pulled her hips back. Everything was slick and the room filled with the sound of skin slapping, hips and ass and his tight balls slapped against her clit and she wanted so badly to arch her back but he kept her pushed down.

“God damn,” Ben panted, his words lost amid her cries of pleasure, uninhibited, neighbors be fucking damned. 

She felt filled up and stretched out and every scrape of his cock down her tense walls sent shudders through her body. She came again from his thrusting alone, her entire body feeling like it was floating, her limbs wobbling. “Harder, _please_ , fuck Ben,” she moaned out, feeling him growing stiffer inside of her.

“Shit, shitshitshit.”

“Ben.” She swallowed her next words with a moan as he thrust deep. “I want…I want you…to come in my mouth. _Please_.” She was greedy and needy and she wanted every sensation she could gather.

“Yeah,” Ben said, nodding, concentrating, hair sweaty. “Yes, _yes_ , fuck Rey.”

She mourned the loss of him inside of her as he pulled out and she twisted around. His hand was wrapped around his cock, and she took over, sliding her hand over the length of him and taking him into her mouth. He steadied himself on her head, on her shoulder, and she let him, the extra weight comforting in a sense as she stroked, taking inches of him into her mouth until he fisted his hand in her hair and let out his own garble of swears and moans.

His cum was hot and hit the back of her throat, salty and _fuck_ there was a lot, but she took it all and stroked him until he stopped shuddering and started getting a little bit softer. She licked the tip of him before pulling him out of her mouth, swallowing down and settling back on her heels as Ben joined her on the bed, sitting next to her and flopping back.

“Fuck,” he said, louder than expected, into the ceiling.

Rey, feeling satisfied but also already wanting more, lay down carefully next to him, legs still curled. 

“Lesson two,” he breathed out with a small smile.

She couldn’t help but laugh a little. “Thank you for your lessons,” she said smugly.

His hand found her, the back of it brushing over her abdomen, over one of her nipples. It almost tickled, her body completely spent and without the ability to be minutely sensitive. “That was…shit, are you okay?”

“More than okay,” she said, folding her hands over her belly. She didn’t want to touch him again. She already wanted to cuddle him and if she did, that would turn into something else. “So much better than all of my collection. Vibrations be damned.”

Ben laughed. “I’m glad I score higher than an inanimate object.”

“100 percent. A plus. Whatever you want, you’ve got it.” She sat up then, the urge to curl into his side too much. “Um…that was…that was really amazing. I mean…thank you. Really.”

Ben nodded, looking at her through half-closed eyes. “It was.” He looked her over—messy hair, glistening skin, the curve of her back—and Rey had to look away.

“It’s late,” she said, standing up, her legs barely holding her. She reached around for her robe, hanging on a hook and slipped it on, pulling the satin tie around her waist. “I’m sorry for keeping you.”

He seemed to get the hint and slowly rose. “Right. I’m just gonna use your bathroom.”

She nodded and stood for a while alone, her body cooling. She gathered up his clothes and walked down the hall. The door was open—they’d already seen each other naked, so there was no need to hide. “Here you go.”

“Thanks.” He hesitated saying something. 

This time, she stayed, and urged him to continue. “What is it?”

“I…I don’t mind being a uh…late night booty call, if that’s what people still call it—“

Rey laughed a little in spite of herself.

“But I wouldn’t mind doing this again. There’s still some stuff we didn’t do.” He didn’t sound desperate, like he just wanted to fuck her again. He sounded…

“Maybe,” she settled on. She tried to smile and then bowed her head and waited for him in the kitchen. She drank water right from the faucet and crossed her arms until he came out, dressed, hair wet and slicked back. “Thank you,” she said softly as he paused in front of her.

“You’re welcome,” he said, just as gently, touching her elbow as he leaned down and kissed her, lingering. 

She wanted so badly to drag him back, but she let him go, clutching her arms around herself. “Ben,” she said as he reached for her door handle. He twisted around, and the hopeful look on his face stabbed her right in the heart. “I…I look forward to the photos you’ve got for me.” She pushed on a full watt smile.

“Right,” he said, smiling a lot less convincingly. “Good night, Rey.”

“Night, Ben,” she whispered.

oOo

When Rose showed up the next day, Rey was on the couch, eating ice cream from the pint. She had her hair half up since it was too short to put up in a bun.

“Uh oh,” Rose said, dropping her bag and sinking down next to her friend. “I knew when you didn’t text me that something was up. Was it…was it bad?”

“Fuck no,” Rey said around a spoonful of vanilla bean. She swallowed and then looked at her friend with tears in the corner of her eyes. “It was amazing…like…holy fuck, Ben knows how to fuck.”

“Then what’s the problem babe? I thought you wanted this…”

“I did! I’m…I’m so glad it was Ben. I mean, I’ve been doing this to _myself_ for eons with toys so I thought I wouldn’t do this whole thing but here I am.”

Rose frowned. “I’m not following. What whole thing?”

“The whole catching feelings thing for the person you give your virginity to.” A single tear slipped down Rey’s cheek and she hastily swiped it away.

“Oh, Rey.” Rose squeezed Rey’s bent knee. “You actually like this guy?”

“ _Yes_. It’s like…I’ve never liked anyone before. Sure, I can fantasize about fucking Jason Momoa but that won’t make it happen. But Ben is…tangible. He’s here. And god, I want him so bad. Not even just to fuck. I want to just kiss and cuddle him.” She set aside her ice cream. “I haven’t even been able to check my phone. I asked to friend his private instagram before he got here yesterday and I can’t check to see if he’s rejected me.”

“Oh boy.” Rose opened her arms and Rey fell into her friend’s embrace. “It’s okay.”

“I looked at your stupid screenshots and his kid is literally so cute,” Rey said, tears flowing freely now.

Rose rubbed Rey’s shoulders. “I think you should talk to him again. Text him or call him or something.”

“Why? He probably hates me now after I was so fucking cold after he fucked the daylights out of me.”

“Maybe. But maybe he’s feeling the same way. You won’t know until you ask and it’s just gonna get worse if you sit here thinking about what could happen.”

Rey squeezed. “I don’t want to.”

“How about I get some food in you and I’ll stay here when you do?”

“Maybe…”

oOo

Ben had never felt so much like a teenager then when he crept into his house smelling of sex, trying not to wake his parents sleeping in the spare room, or his kid, who sounded like was still blessedly still asleep.

He showered quickly, muscles a bit sore from underuse. He hadn’t been lying when he told Rey he hadn’t had sex in a while. A few years. He hadn’t even had any one nights stands. He wasn’t that type of guy.

With a pang in his heart, he got into bed, exhausted. Rey was…well she was entirely something else. He didn’t know how to think about her, but he knew he wanted to see her again, no matter how swiftly she’d kicked him out of her place.

He wasn’t a go-down-without-a-fight kind of guy. And there was something about her that he couldn’t ignore.

He fell asleep to thoughts of her and woke to a small child crawling into his bed at four in the morning. Obi had a habit of doing that, somehow learning to crawl up the chest at the end of Ben’s bed and then up to the pillows.

Ben squeezed in a couple more hours of sleep with the little kicking, tumbling toddler in his bed before the sun crept through the blinds and he was up on his feet. He thought about Rey, like a nice dream, as he focused on the life in front of him. It was Sunday, so Obi didn’t have school and his parents were taking them all out to a children’s science museum. Ben should really work on Rey’s photos, but he had a family to focus on.

They’d been at the museum for a few hours—Obi had walked, been pushed, and been carried by all three of his family members within the span of two hours—when Ben’s phone rang. His heart lurched when he saw the simple name _REY_ across the screen.

“Hey, guys, I’ve got to take this,” Ben said. They were just about to leave and were by the front doors. 

“Okay. We’re gonna hit up the gift shop,” Leia said with a wink, dragging Han with her as she pushed a sleepy Obi in the stroller.

Ben stepped outside, walking down a few huge steps before pushing answer. “Hello?”

Silence.

“Rey?”

“Ben,” she said finally and he felt a tiny bit a relief. “Hi. Sorry…um for calling again.”

“It’s okay. I’m glad you did.”

“You are?” She sounded genuinely surprised.

Ben frowned. “Yes. Absolutely.”

“Oh…that’s, that’s good.”

“It is.”

Another bit of awkward silence.

“Ben, I need to tell you something. And…I just need to say it before I chicken out.”

Ben leaned against the metal bannister and crossed his arm over his chest, tucking it under the arm holding his phone. “I’m listening.”

“Okay so…okay, last night was really amazing. I mean, I’ve never…like I said, I’ve never done any of that with anyone before. I’m very careful about who I let into my life and no one had ever deserved to be that…close to me. But something about you made me feel really safe and comfortable.”

Ben couldn’t help but smile at her words, but said nothing in case there was more.

“I’ve never done a relationship before. I’ve never trusted anyone before enough to even _think_ about kissing them, much less…look, what I’m trying to say is. _Shit_.”

“Rey, it’s…it’s okay. I think I know what you’re trying to say.”

“Do you?”

“I hope so.”

She sighed. “I’m sorry I made you leave so abruptly. All I wanted to do was cuddle with you and ask you to stay and it scared me. And I don’t want to assume anything if it was just a quick fuck for you. I don’t mind. Really. I just needed to tell you and I needed to know.”

Ben took a few deep breaths. “It wasn’t just a…” he glanced around at his surroundings, the families and kids all around. “A one night thing, Rey. I don’t…I don’t do one night things. I’d really like to get to know you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Absolutely. I will…I’ll get you your photos and then take you on a date. If you’ll let me.”

There was a bit of squeaking on the other end that he couldn’t quite make out. “That sounds really amazing, Ben. I want to get to know you too.”

“Good. I can’t stop thinking about you, Rey.”

“Me neither.”

“I still have things to teach you,” he added with a little smirk.

“I know. I want you to teach me. You are a _very_ good teacher.”

Ben spotted his parents and Obi walking out of the front doors. Obi had a stuffed dinosaur in his tiny hands. “Look, I’ve got to go, but I promise I will talk with you later, okay? And we’ll set up that date.”

“Yes, please.”

Ben smiled softly, as if she could see, or sense it somehow. “Okay. Bye, Rey.”

“Bye, Ben.”

Sliding the phone in his pocket, Ben walked to meet his family halfway. Feeling lighter and happier than he had in a while, he grabbed little Obi from the stroller, holding onto his dino for him. After a short conversation with his son about the new toy, Obi snuggled against Ben’s shoulder, asleep, and the three adults walked down the sidewalk.

“And who were you talking to?” Leia asked finally, Han’s arms around her shoulders.

“Just a uh…” Ben didn’t know what to classify Rey as yet.

“A girl,” Han offered.

Ben rolled his eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

Leia grinned. “That’s good! It’s been far too long, Benji, and you’re very handsome. You know that.”

“Thanks, Ma. Just don’t say anything when Obi’s awake. Not until…”

Han patted Ben on the shoulder. “You got it, son. But keep us updated, okay?” He leaned in and spoke softly. “Or your mother will never shut up about it.”

Ben chuckled but agreed. He hoped that he’d be able to introduce Rey to his family in the future. Which was a big deal. It matched his feelings though, the ones that he couldn’t shake, even after just one day.

He just hoped that Rey felt the same, but something unseen in the world around him told him that she did and would.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written any smut like this before 🙈  
> Hopefully you'll be kind in your comments, ty 💜
> 
> PS. I **was** gonna do smth with the dildos during the sex but I didn't have it in me lol


End file.
